Wireless technologies exist that allow exchange of data over short distances. Examples include radio-frequency identification (RFID), Bluetooth, WiFi, and the like. Using these technologies, data can be gathered using a wireless reader device (e.g., an RFID reader) that communicates with wireless electronic circuits (e.g., RFID tag circuits). The wireless reader device typically transmits interrogation signals, and the wireless electronic circuits that receive the interrogation signals respond by transmitting response signals carrying the data. Systems using wireless reader devices and wireless electronic circuits are commonly utilized for identification and tracking purposes.
While these technologies provide established methods for exchanging data over short distances, improvements are constantly sought that allow extensions of these technologies into new areas.